


Snowy Scales

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Merman Stiles Stilinski, Snow, Snowball Fight, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: A merman and a snowstorm was a strange combination, but somehow they just seemed to work.





	

Peter always envisioned being mated to a merperson would include tropical vacations, time at sea, and a vast plethora of vacations to coastal cities. He was wrong.

_The mountains._ Of all the places a merman would want to go for their honeymoon Stiles chose _the mountains._ Didn't care which ones, just somewhere high and somewhere with snow. That's how Peter found himself barefoot, in 20 degree weather wearing nothing but his socks and boxers.

“Stiles!” he called, scanning the snowy landscape for a trace of his missing mate. The only sign of Stiles since waking up that morning was a trail of footprints leading from the bed out to the porch, where the feet turned to tail and disappeared underneath the glistening sheet of snow. 

At first, it had been strange going to bed with someone he had only just met. Their first few nights had been wonderful for several reasons, most of which had to do with Stiles’s anatomy when he wasn’t sporting a tail. He expected his sister, the queen, would have chosen someone prim, proper, wrong for his tastes, but good for the family. He suspected he was right when he heard ‘Stiles the Merperson, son of a king, heir to a throne.’ 

Stiles hadn’t been at all what he expected. For one he expected him to be wheeled into their room inside of a bathtub. Apparently, the fins were only triggered when water covered the majority of his body.

_To prevent me from suffocating to death in a puddle, you know?_ Stiles explained shortly before they were to be married off to each other.

It was never Peter’s intention to go through with the marriage but after meeting Stiles he found himself intrigued. He had no mate in mind for himself, and by refusing to ‘just pick one’ as Talia demanded he forfeited the right to her. It was only his morbid curiosity that kept him entertaining the idea of accepting the proposal for so long. He knew it would inevitably lead to trouble whether it be from his mate or his mates family, but taking one look at Stiles his big brown eyes, pale pink lips, and neurotic cuteness he couldn't fathom such a creature holding ill intent in their heart. 

A brunette head popped up beneath the snow. Stiles grinned at him, showing off a row of sharp teeth. His hair was completely covered in soft white flakes. His shoulders were bare and pink. 

“It's just like the ocean!” he said. His crimson tail dug into the snow blanket like a shovel and flicked towards the house, sending a blanket of wet, white, fluff towards the werewolf on the porch.

Peter deftly dodged the attack, which landed unceremoniously behind him with a 'crunch.' He stuck his frozen fingers underneath his arms and gave his mate a disapproving look. “You shifted,” he pointed out.

“I didn't mean too,” Stiles said innocently. “I honestly thought the snow would be drier.”

“You though the _snow_ would be drier?” Peter raised a brow. “Somehow I don't believe you.”

Stiles grin turned mischievous. “Doesn't matter if you believe me,” he flicked his tail again, using the fin as a catapult to send another barrage of snow towards the house.

Peter had to scramble back to avoid it, this time nearly slipping on the ice that coated the porch. “Watch it!” he growled, flashing a pair of yellow eyes. His shoulders shivered as the wind picked up a little.

Stiles shrugged and chuckled. “Make me.”

“Do not tempt me. I'll lock the door and leave you out here until you get hypothermia,” he warned, backing up towards the door where the previous piles of snow remained.

“I would love that,” Stiles said sticking his tongue out. “I'm a cold-water merperson, not a tropical merperson. This is the perfect temperature for me. Have you ever been to Norway? Snowy coasts for _months._ We should go there next year.”

“I thought you'd never seen snow before?” Peter raised a brow, recalling Stiles pleading whines about wanting to see the mountains and experience his first snowfall. So Stiles heart was devious after all.

Stiles ducked his head a little. “I never said I'd never seen snow before. I said I wanted to experience snow. If anything it was just a heavy implication.”

“Okay, so you just _heavily implied_ you'd never seen it before.” He scooped up a bundle of snow and shaped it in his hand behind his back.

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe I did, but you-”

Peter lobbed the snowball at the mer's head with all his might.

Stiles yelped and ducked beneath the snow, narrowly avoiding the snowball.

“Don't think you can swim away from me!” Peter threatened. He let himself shift enough to cover his feet and ears in hair. He dove into the snow, his werewolf form keeping most of the cold at bay.

Peter caught the bright, shining tail just before it disappeared completely. He yanked Stiles backward out of his hiding place.

Stiles flipped over onto his back and wriggled his tail. The scales were sharp and rough, but Peter's hands were just as course. He pulled Stiles towards him and went down on his knees before the mer could slither away. He tucked his hands underneath Stiles back, feeling the sparse scales that covered his spine, and hefted him up onto his lap.

Stiles smacked his tail on the ground in agitation. His body was warm, despite having been out in the snow for so long.

“You're not going to make this marriage easy on me, are you?”

Stiles settled into the hold, letting his tail go limp in his arms.

“Nope,” he said proudly with a taunting grin. His warm breath tickled Peter's skin. He leaned closer and nipped lightly at him with his pointed teeth.

“Good,” Peter said claiming Stiles mouth once again. He had a feeling this would work out fine between him and his new mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I started thinking about whether or not mermen like the snow, and I wanted to write some snowy fluff.


End file.
